Daddy s little monster
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Y él es tan peligroso como el payaso de traje rojo.


AU donde Jason es el Joker y su "Harley" es Damian.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La adrenalina corría cual auto de la F1 por sus venas como cada que se enfrentaba los criminales de Gotham, aferro un poco más su bastón bo buscando un punto vulnerable donde atacar debería ser fácil su oponente es literalmente un niño (estima que tiene unos ocho o nueve años) además de que es bastante delgado no debería ser gran problema vencerlo, pero no trataba con cualquier hijo de vecino sino con Pierrot el sideckick de Joker.

Y él es tan peligroso como el payaso de traje rojo.

Intenta derribarlo golpeando sus pies más Pierrot es más rápido y salta evitándolo, en cambio devuelve el golpe con su maza dándole de lleno en el pómulo izquierdo, Tim siente las filosas púas atravesando la piel y músculo antes de que su espalda chocara contra el sucio piso; el impacto desestabilizo su equilibrio y termina en el suelo a un par de metros lejos del atacante y de su bastón.

– ¿Que pasa pajarito, ya te cansaste de jugar?

La joven vocecita retumbo en la bodega, Robin quiso levantarse y partirle la cara pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Estaba aturdido, el techo daba vueltas además la sangre brotaba rápida por su mejilla hasta el cuello pintándolo de carmín; escuchó ligeros pasos acercándose seguramente el payasito quería verificar que tanto daño había causado con su maza o en su defecto darle un nuevo golpe que ahora si lo matara. Permaneció quieto, confiado el chico se puso a horcadas sobre su abdomen; Tim se sorprendió por el poco peso que tal acción represento ¿acaso ese niño no comía o qué? Luego recordó que su "jefe" era el Joker y no creía que una dieta saludable estuviera entre las prioridades el némesis de Batman.

Pierrot se inclino colocando su oído sobre el pecho de Robin buscando el ritmo cardíaco... para sorpresa del niño mayor lo siguiente que hizo fue besar el sitio donde el arma hirió... y después estiro la correa que aseguraba la bola con picos a su manita para a cortarle el aire al ave rojinegra.

Tim reacciono tratando de apartarlo pero las apariencias engañan y Pierrot tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta. El oxígeno comenzó a faltar sin embargo aún es consciente del llamado que hace Joker a su ayudante antes de que este lo suelte y huyan, una vez más escapando de Batman.

-o-

Nuevamente teñía su cabello, la pintura cambiaba las atractivas hebras de fuego por un común negro sin chiste. "Te vez mejor de pelirrojo" suele decirle el chiquillo con el que vive y le da la razón el ama su cabello rojo pero es demasiado llamativo y ambos lo saben, incluso el sujeto en el espejo lo sabe y le dice que es lo mejor además así se parecerá a Dami y la gente creerá que son hermanos y levantaran menos sospechas... después de todo aun los están buscando y mientras más puedan alejarse mejor.

Sonrió al escuchar cantar a su pequeño "asistente" eso y el olor a comida indicaban que estaba de buen humor aquella mañana segura mente soñó con asesinar al estorboso comisionado o a la maldita gata que arañaba su carita. Tenía que arreglar eso, si su "angelical hermanito" hería a la calienta braguetas del gran tipo de negro llamarían su atención y definitivamente eso no era bueno.

– ¡¿Jay–Jay quieres café?!

– ¡Sí! ¡Con crema!–Decide dejar a medias la tintura es más importante desayunar, más tarde continuara puede que incluso convenza a D que lo ayude.

.

.

– ¿Esa es mi playera?–pregunta después del primer hot cake.

–Nop, la tuya es azul.

– ¿Y dónde está que no...?–Se interrumpió por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, aún no había terminado su transformación así que regreso al baño mientras el niño atendía.

" _¿Quién carajo molesta tan temprano?"_ – ¿Si?–su voz suena tan inocente y pequeña que le sorprende poder hacerla de esa manera.

–Buen día Damian–oh sorpresa es su vecino favorito–, disculpa pero ¿tendrán un taza de azúcar que me regalen?

–Claro Timmy, pasa–sonrió tratando de no mostrar los dientes así evitaría preguntas de porque le faltaba uno...aunque era normal a su edad ¿cierto? no necesariamente pensarían que lo perdió por pelear contra el chico maravilla.

Tim le sigue un tanto incómodo, no sabe porque el hecho de que solo lleve una playera larga que le cubre hasta medio muslo no le agrada del todo quizás porque en vez de él pudo ser el señor Jones del 17B que mira raro a todos los niños del edificio quien necesitará algo y encontrara al pequeño así, vulnerable y solo

– ¿Y tu hermano?–pregunta extrañado por no verlo cuando es obvio que ha interrumpido su desayuno.

–En el baño–cuando regresa la atención a su vecinito lo encuentra parado de puntitas en una encimera tratando de alcanzar el tarro de endulzante, intenta reprimir la sonrisa que le provoca verlo así pero es demasiado tierno–Yo puedo alcanzarla–se acerca y estira la mano para tomarla rozando sin querer su pecho contra el hombro del otro.

.

.

Minutos después Tim sale contento del departamento 13B, se ha ofrecido para cuidar a su vecinito Damian esa noche pues su hermano trabajaría hasta tarde y no lo le gustaba dejarlo solo. A Tim le agradan sus vecinos, son muy amables y ve en el pequeño de ojos jade el hermano que no tiene.

.

.

.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Tim si supiera que el niño que trataba como un hermano era el payaso que intentaba asesinarlo por las noches?

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


End file.
